Colours
by GrimGrave
Summary: What happens when Nene finds a supposedly abandoned Tatsuki? After all, they hardly interact with each other - what better reason is there to start befriending her, the Andou way! Nene x Tatsuki, rated T for fluff and very mild/vague suggestive themes.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and Hyakko belongs to the creator Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

**Colours**

"That's it for today!" Kyōichirō Amagasa, teacher for class 1-6 said loud and clear. The bells of the school's tower chimed even louder, as if to strongly emphasize that class for today was unmistakably over for the day and prompt all students to back their bags. "You all better not be taking side trips on your way back home, got it?! Don't go around following strangers!"

A warning that didn't fall on deaf ears, though the students scoffed nonetheless. They were old enough to know such things by default which explained the lack of response towards their homeroom teacher. Papers were shuffled and pencils were tucked away in the students wake of getting ready to head home; some ahead of the others.

"Suzu!" Torako exclaimed, her usual boyish grin ever plastered on her lips. "Let's go for some karaoke on our way home okay?" It was typical of her, either intentionally or not, to disregard anything that someone had said to her and do just the opposite – their teacher glared at her with such intense that veins was clearly seen popping up from the skin's surface.

Suzume "Suzu" Saotome nodded eagerly but emotionlessly, and having already grabbed her bag she was already down the halls in full force, with Torako struggling to catch up. "S-Suzu, wait! I didn't say you could go ahead! Suzu!"

"W-wait up you guys!" A blonde, short little girl trailed behind while still struggling with her bag. "I want to come too! Torako-san, please wait!"

"Aya-chan, hang on! We-" Tatsuki yelled out, but to no avail. Ayumi, Torako and Suzume had all but left the building in their hurry whilst Tatsuki still sat on her seat, papers in hand. "… we don't know which karaoke bar they're going to…" She muttered scornfully.

Being nearly alone in the classroom, the raven-haired teen sighed in annoyance as she packed the last of her papers. "It's not like I was in the mood for karaoke anyway…" She shook her head. "I didn't want to be invited to that sort of activity to begin with."

"Oh my, that's a cruel thing to say, Iizuka-kun…" A voice said suddenly out of nowhere with a calm tone that still startled Tatsuki. Prompted, she spun around to come face to face with her class-president; a redheaded teen who was above all else, perverted and womanly. She wore a genuine curiosity on her face, but the hints of a grin were definitely visible on her lips' corners. Tatsuki felt a chill sweep through her spine.

"But surely you must feel a bit disheartened for being left behind, no? But have no fear!" She straightened her back, proudly beating her chest with a smile that looked just dumb in Tatsuki's opinion. "Your ever-loving class-president is here for you, my beloved classmate!" Swiftly and somewhat daintily, the redhead took a seat on the edge of the desk. She stared eagerly at the raven-haired classmate.

"So, what do you wish to do on this beautiful day?" She asked enthusiastically. "How about we take a simple trip to a café perhaps? We could sit in a private booth and just talk; you know, get to know each other! Maybe walk through the park afterwards, basking in the light of the sunset… Or maybe…"

She smiled slyly at Tatsuki. "We could take a trip back to my place? I would love to show you my private quarters…"

Tatsuki flared up in shock and embarrassment, she stepped away from the redhead and for reasons unknown held out her bag like a shield. "A-Andou-san! What do you think you're doing?! Have you no shame?!"

Nene chuckled at her, posing as womanly as she could. Her response came out as rather flirtatious. "My, what are you accusing me of? I merely wish to get to know you better Iizuka-kun. You and I hardly spend any time together, and since you were disheartened from –"

"I wasn't disheartened!"

"-Upset, from your friends' lack of invitation, I figured now was as good a time as any to have us spend time together." She winked. "Surely that's no crime?"

She sighed. "Well, granted…" Tatsuki said. "But forgive me for not be particularly trusting when it comes to the subject of… well, _you_. Besides, why me? Aren't Torako-san usually your prey?"

"Torako has since long evaded me completely…" Nene lamented. "She ignores me, trampling on my fragile heart… But you, Iizuka-kun, you and I have a new leaf we both can start out on!"

With knitted eyebrows and sceptical eyes, Tatsuki scoffed as she got up from her seat. "I think not! Just now you even invited me to your room!" She strictly and stiffly walked by the class-president towards the door. "I rather not spend time alone with a pervert." It came out as hurtful, more than Tatsuki had meant it to be. She cringed at how spiteful it sounded, but to her surprise the redhead didn't appear to be hurt.

Instead, she laughed softly as she slid off the edge, standing tall in her flamboyant clothing. She crossed her arms. "Say what you will Iizuka-kun, but friendship is one of the healthiest things that you can have in your life. You can keep building walls around you Tatsuki, but I'll find a way pass them. Just you wait."

"…Did you just call me by my name, Andou-san?"

The redhead smirked. "I wanted to see how it felt to say your name. It rolls off the tongue quite nicely…" She pursed her lips. _"Ahh… Tatsuki…"_

The aforementioned teen stared back appalled. The way Nene said it sounded like you would hear lovers in movies whisper to each other in the dead of night, something that appalled the girl even further. Disgusted, but mostly shocked, she took the last few remaining steps out of the room while remaining eye-contact till she disappeared. Her face was uncomfortably warm.

Back in the classroom, Nene chuckled softly. She ran a hand through her locks. "I had only meant to tease her, but I have to admit… She's got quite the appeal." She snickered. "This is going to be fun, Tatsuki-chan…"

"… Oh, who am I kidding? I can't wait!" She exclaimed, grinning madly as she grabbed her bag and skipped joyfully out of the classroom and down the halls. The day was far from over, and the thought of Tatsuki as something more than a friend was kindling wood to her flame of passion.

**::::::**

"The nerve of that class-president…" Tatsuki muttered lowly. She walked past the school gates and continued to head home down the sidewalk, deeply immersed with her voiced thoughts. "So when she can't get who she wants, she'll just move on… I am not some substitute for her to seek comfort from whenever she-"

"_Ahhh… Tatsuki-chan…"_ As the mildly warm breath washed over her ear she jolted forward in panic as her heart skipped a beat. That voice, and the same provocative tone was definitely something Tatsuki would never forget now, or ever.

"W-what the- Y-you stalker! Are you following me now?!" Nene laughed softly again, most likely at the fit Tatsuki was throwing. She smirked.

"We'll be going in the same direction; I thought we could walk home together. Isn't that what friends do?" She replied with a wink while stifling another gentle burst of laughter to escape her throat. Tatsuki glared back, baffled.

"I don't recall being friends with you, Andou-san…" She said sternly. "And what's with calling me by my name? That's twice you've done it now."

The redhead smirked. "What can I say; I'm starting to enjoy saying it… No harm with that is it, Tatsuki-chan?"

"I don't want to put up with this…" Tatsuki quickly replied in annoyance. "Just… Just stop referring me by my first name, and go find someone else to fawn over." She had settled with starting to walk away and not even glimpse back at the redhead, but a smooth hand stopped her tracks with a gentle grasp of her wrist. Tatsuki looked back, with Nene staring solemnly at her with a disheartened smile. She tugged at her arm.

"If I promise I'll behave then? Will that be alright?" She smiled a little more. "It's just a little walk and some time together to get to know each other. That's all I ask."

Tatsuki let out a deep sigh. "Okay then. A little walk to get to know each other better. But try anything funny and I'll leave you behind."

Nene grinned with mirth as she threw her arms up in air, obviously overjoyed. "Thank you, thank you Iizuka-kun! I promise you won't regret it! So…" She inched closer towards her. "What is your favourite colour, or colours?"

_´What is this, grade-school?!´_ Tatsuki thought angrily, deadpanned. "Uhm… I suppose white and…" She pondered for a few seconds. "Purple, I suppose."

Nene smirked, cleverly tapped her chin. "Really now? White and purple… Is it safe to say that's the colours of your underwear?" It was far too late when the redhead covered her mouth as Tatsuki stared back in disbelief.

"That's what you mean by "getting to know each other better"? That's it, I'm out."

"No! No, no!" Nene shouted, quickly grabbing her classmate by the arm. "I-It just slipped out! I'm sorry, I promise I'll really behave!" She bit her lip in anxiety, eyes darting off all over the place. "I m-meant… S-so what's your favourite drink? I know of a great café just a further bit down the street! Allow me to treat you as a sincere apology!"

"You already promised once that you would behave, Andou-san." Tatsuki replied sternly. "And look how long that lasted."

"But I really promise! I slipped, that's all! Come on, one more chance Iizuka-kun… Please?" She looked back at Tatsuki, with eyes that beamed with hope to the point that the latter felt almost disgusted. She cringed.

"What have I gotten into…?"

**::::::**

_´Just __**what**__ have I gotten into?!´_ Tatsuki scolded herself mentally as she eyed the menu – which was too cute for her tastes, what with the pink frames and pictures of small animals – trying to decide what to order since she was at the café after all.

With Nene.

Alone.

It reeked of booby-trap and Nene's light fragrance. It was hard to put your finger on it, but Tatsuki guessed it was at the fruity area.

She eyed the menu over again. It was a difficult decision with all the appealing kinds of beverages, and Tatsuki wasn't particularly picky. But since Nene was the one who was paying…

She grinned lightly just as the maid walked up to their table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I would like the melon ice-tea." Nene replied with a smile before glancing over at Tatsuki. "What do you want Iizuka-kun?"

The raven-haired classmate grinned back, an expression that unnerved the redhead severely as the former glanced down at the menu. "I'll have the black coffee and strawberry shortcake please." She smiled slyly back at Nene; it was the most expensive thing on the menu and for someone who still went to school it was a bit on the pricy side. Before Nene could interject, the maid wrote it down with a smile.

"I'll return shortly with your orders." She said, leaving the girls to wait with a mixture of bafflement on Nene's side and smugness on Tatsuki's.

"W-Wait a minute Iizuka-kun!" Nene lamented. "That's a bit pricy! I agreed on treating you to any beverage but-"

"You broke your promise and dared ask something as lewd as to what colour my panties were." Tatsuki interrupted. "It's only fair; don't you think Andou-san?"

Nene pouted. "That's hardly fair. If anything, I should be allowed at least a sneak peek at them for this…"

"No. No, not at all. Besides, weren't you so eager to apologize earlier? And you said it was your treat." She smiled victoriously at her class-president. Outside the walls of the school, Nene was just a pervert, but someone who had insisted of gaining Tatsuki's forgiveness; it was a form of revenge, in a way. After all, Nene had been as bold as to lift up Ayumi's skirt that one time, and from there it had escalated into a perverted routine that occurred every day.

Nene grinned. It was sudden, almost as if she had forced herself to do it. "Yes, well… Laugh while you can, Iizuka-kun. So, let me start over… I heard you're the daughter of the president of E-lectra… I'll admit, I was very surprised to the point of shock." She winked at her classmate. "But being rich and all, you must have quite a luxurious life."

"I wouldn't go that far." Tatsuki replied. The maid came back with their orders, to which Tatsuki took a gentle sip of her coffee. "I admit it may be a bit more modest and classy, but it's hardly like one would imagine a rich family to live. Fiction tends to blow it out of proportion."

Nene slurped down a good amount of her ice-tea, eyes locked with Tatsuki's. Hers was of a mischievous nature, despite her previous promise. "I see… So, do you have a bunch of maids who tends to your every need? Helping you get dressed and undressed perhaps?" Tatsuki promptly spat out her coffee, a grim expression etched on her features.

"W-what?! No! No I don't have maids for that! I can dress myself just fine, thank you! What kind of question is that anyway?!" She nearly slammed the cup down on the small table. "That's the second time already you break your promise of behaving."

"No, it was you who misinterpreted the meaning of my question, Iizuka-kun. I was genuinely curious regarding if you have maids." Nene said with a light smirk, sipping on her ice-tea. She licked her lips. "But I'll rephrase myself. Do you have maids, Iizuka-kun?"

Tatsuki scoffed. "I only have one, and she does casual house chores. I hardly see how that will help you get to know me better."

"Oh trust me, it will help." Nene smirked back. "Now, what are your hobbies?"

Tatsuki muttered under her breath.

**::::::**

"How was your cake?" Nene inquired with a smile, glancing at Tatsuki beside her. The raven-haired girl frowned in response at first.

"It was rich with flavours. They really did a good job." She replied. "I can't say I enjoyed the company though."

Nene stared back, appalled. "That's harsh Iizuka-kun! I wanted us to get to know each other better-"

"By asking me about my three measurements?"

"Well…" Nene smiled slyly. "That's for whenever we become such close friends that we buy matching outfits, of course."

"Like I ever want matching outfits with you of all people!" Tatsuki snapped back. "Honestly, no wonder Torako-san started avoiding you more frequently. You really ought to consider the fact that hardly anyone likes your perverted nature, and-" She peered back at the redhead; she was staring at her, but the blank expression was a giveaway to her lack of attention towards Tatsuki's scolding. "Andou-san! Are you even listening?"

Nene blinked, confused until she met Tatsuki's eyes. "Oh! My apologies Iizuka-kun, but I was just thinking…"

Tatsuki scowled. "Dare I ask about what?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help but muse how those lips of yours would fit so well against mine…" She replied, smiling lewdly with a lick on her lower lip, eyes concentrated on those of Tatsuki's who stepped away from her class-president.

"Please tell me you're joking…."

Nene lit up. "Of course I am joking! How could I ever be sorry for about thinking of your pretty mouth?" She chuckled softly as she continuously stared with a lewd mirth that was hard to ignore. Feeling vulnerable, Tatsuki stepped back again, only to find that Nene stepped up to her in retaliation. There was no one else around at the moment, adding to Tatsuki's loneliness in the lion's den.

"… I should go."

"The evening is still young, Tatsuki…"

That did it. With a single motion, Tatsuki began to run as soon as she had spun back around. The wind coursed through her hair, her heart was beating faster with the sound of Nene's shoes hitting the pavement, slowly closing in on her. Panic surfaced within the raven-haired girl, sweat began to run down her flushed cheeks as the seemingly endless road of pavement gave her no pause. Before she knew it, there was a tug at her arm. The firm grip pulled her further back, till she eventually lost balance into the arms of the one person she was running from. She felt Nene grab onto her shoulders, keeping her from falling but at the same time spinning her around so they were face-to-face. It all happened so fast that Tatsuki couldn't quite comprehend what was happening until it was too late.

Kept in place, she could smell Nene's fragrance more strongly; it was definitely fruity, somewhere along the lines of peach and raspberry. A pleasant scent that made her forget what was happening for just a moment, and entering a light trance. She smelled nice, fresh and almost captivating up-close.

By the time she was back in reality, Nene had already pressed her lips against Tatsuki's. It was a kiss. Nene was kissing Tatsuki – they were kissing each other!

Tatsuki was being kissed, passionately, by Nene. Her face was flaring up to a heat that resembled that of a flame, and the same panic that had appeared before was continuing to rampage through her being with little to no control, or understanding. Nene's lips were soft, plump with a faint sweetness – probably a lip balm – that gently caressed Tatsuki's. It was lukewarm.

She withdrew from her, a silly grin and a small trickle of nosebleed plastered on her face. "That… was… wow… Tatsuki…" Nene said, still grinning silly. The raven-haired teen was stunned into silence, with only the occasional blinking and small puffs of breath indicating life in her otherwise stiff body. "Well… That was probably brash of me, but… If you really hated it Tatsuki-chan, then feel free to punch me, or kick me and be done with it."

Her expression softened into sincerity. "But if you enjoyed it… even just by a little bit, then feel free to brush me off you, storm off, and we'll talk about it when you're ready…"

It was an obvious choice. Right from the start, Tatsuki knew what she wanted, and had to do to someone who had defiled her mouth by stealing her first kiss, which hadn't even been particularly romantic and by a pervert nonetheless – to top it off with, was also a girl.

Yet she hesitated for several seconds, before her legs finally carried her away as fast as possible. Her heart was beating achingly against her chest, but there wasn't the same panic as before. Riddled with confusion and a magnitude of questions, Tatsuki just continued to run.

**::::::**

"No way!" Torako said loudly. "You had coffee with the class-president?!" Today's class had yet to start which allowed students to mingle and talk for a few minutes before their homeroom teacher arrived. Suzu, Ayumi, Torako and even Ushio had gathered around the CEO-daughter as soon as her tale of yesterday's events left her lips. The tale of how the class pervert had kept bothering Tatsuki even after the latter had reluctantly accepted to spend time with her in a café and how said pervert kept asking questions that could possibly have double meanings. (Though she left out their intimate moment) For the better or worse, the two had come to know a bit more about each other, but Tatsuki had remained suspecting that it wasn't the end.

Neither did her friends. "You're so brave Takkii!" Torako added next. Tatsuki merely shot her a glare before she resumed her position of a depressed and worried heap of a girl.

"There was little I could do, so I wouldn't call it bravery…" Tatsuki lamented. "I can't shake off the feeling that she might try something again…"

"Of course not." Ushio said next. "It's our class-president we're talking about. She's like a perverted Minato; give her a hand and she'll take the whole arm. Though I'm a bit curious as to why she would suddenly target you instead…"

"Mm.. It is a bit strange…" Torako said, striking a thoughtful pose before she lit up with a grin. "But I'm not complaining! Stand your ground Takkii!"

"Thank you for your so-called support!" Tatsuki roared in anger. "I'm so happy I could take over that burden off you Torako-san! Why not throw Ōba-san at me as well while you're at it?!"

Ayumi stared at her, flabbergasted. "T-Tatsuki-san-"

"What are you doing throwing a ruckus in the morning, Tatsuki-kun?" The group tensed up at the all too familiar voice as the redhead stepped up to the CEO-daughter, looking rather neutral; pleased, yet displeased. She crossed her arms. "Tatsuki-kun, do you have a moment? Your class-president wishes to speak to you in private."

"…You're not seriously going to scold me for-"

"Your class-president wishes to speak to you, so if you would be so kind and come with me." She grinned at her, similar to that of a predator that had cornered its prey. "And there won't be any troubles." Tatsuki and the others stared in silent disbelief at their class-president; there wasn't her usual coyness in the way she spoke, rather it was a form of intimidation that had them all instantly on edge. Nevertheless, Tatsuki got up from her seat, walking closely behind the redhead out of the classroom. They took a turn to walk further down the hallway which by now was devoid of students. Nene spun back around, smirking.

"I told you to laugh while you could, Tatsuki-chan…" She said with a wink. You may have been able to take revenge on me at the coffee-shop, but inside these walls I'm your class-president. And I feel rather…" She stepped closer. "Vengeful…" She stepped even closer, forcing her classmate into the wall, trapping her with extreme closeness. "I'll give you an ultimatum, Tatsuki-chan."

The aforementioned girl was stunned. "W-What?! That's blackmail, class-president! This is a new low, even for you!"

"Hardly." Nene said with a sly smile. "We can either talk about yesterday, and while I said we could wait till you're ready, I'm afraid I am too impatient… Or, we can settle this by even it all out and letting me have a look at your panties."

Her classmate gaped in shock. "Excuse me?!"

"We either talk about your hesitation, or I'll get to see your panties uninterrupted. Choose wisely Tatsuki-chan." She said flirtatiously, pursing her lips for added effect. She could feel the heat of Tatsuki's face, its crimson shade only growing darker the longer Nene stared at her.

**::::::**

Tatsuki felt the questioning eyes of her friends stare intensively at her. The class was just about to start when she had returned with Nene in tow, but neither of them said a word. Though Nene looked as smug and happy as ever, contradicting Tatsuki's gloomy expression as they took their seats.

"You didn't lie." Nene suddenly said, prompting Tatsuki's and the other's attention. "Your favourite colours were indeed white and purple. But we're still going to talk about yesterday when you've given it some more thought." She finished with a wide smile, a soft laughter leaving her lips as Tatsuki turned back around, blushing madly.

She honestly wished she had worn a different pair of underwear today.

**Fin?**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story!

I -might- write a second chapter if I get enough reviews; 5-4 perhaps. With alot more interactions between the two.


End file.
